A Ramdon Story
by Dr. Hannah
Summary: Ok, ignore the Title, But hey! The YYH Cast has been forced to act out some of your favorite stories again (I'm sacred too)! Whoo! Halloween special!
1. 3 poor, defenseless piggies

A Ramdon Story By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is TOTALLY against my better judgment, CAUSE NOW I'M TORN BETWEEN 4 FICS!!!! Ppl that think of me as girl-that-updates-every-day, sorry, but that won't be happening as much. *Sigh*  
  
Yes, there are probably many other YYHcast-forced-to-act-out-stories fics out there and lots of fics out there way better than- OK I'LL SHUT UP!!  
  
The 3 Little Pigs.  
  
Hiei "Hn, I don't want to be a stupid wolf."  
  
Kuwabara "Hey, I'm not letting the Shrimp eat me!!"  
  
Hiei "... eat me? Oh I'll like this."  
  
Yusuke "Bad choice of words dude."  
  
Me "GET MOVING!!!!!"  
  
Once upon a time, a mother pig was too old to take care of her 3 baby pigs. She sadly said goodbye and tearfully watched them leave.  
  
Genkai "GET OUT OF MY $^&*#@$^%! TEMPLE!!!!!"  
  
The 3 pigs decided to each build a house. The first pig was lazy and chose to build a house of house.  
  
Kuwabara "Straw? I need all my straws to drink my Dr. Pepper! Oh, that straw. Uhhh, where can I find straw?"  
  
The second pig chose to build a house of wood.  
  
Yusuke "Aww, do I have to? How do you build a house out of wood anyway? Can I have an instruction Manuel?"  
  
The last pig, the smartest, built a house out of bricks.  
  
Kurama is busy mixing some cement together and has gathered a large load of bricks.  
  
???? "Shuichi!!"  
  
Kurama (Shuichi) "Huh? What? Oh, no, NUH UHN YOKO!!!"  
  
Yoko "Aw, come on, do you really want to do this? PLEASE?!?"  
  
Kurama "NO WAY!!! Last time you robbed a bank!!"  
  
Yoko "Last time."  
  
Kurama "And before that, you stole 2 million dollars worth of jewelry!  
  
Yoko "Oh yeah. So shiny! Can you blame me?"  
  
Kurama "... YES!"  
  
[Uh, while Kurama tries to solve internal problems] The big, bad wolf is on the prowl for some pigs, it spots the youngest pig about to go into his newly built straw house.  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
Kuwabara "*snores*"  
  
Hiei "... Hmmm, this will be fun..."  
  
And so, the big bag wolf proceeded to shave the pig with his sword. HEY WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE!!  
  
Me "Hiei!"  
  
Hiei "What?"  
  
Me "Use some scissors please? I don't want any blood on the stage."  
  
Hiei "..." *Gets a particularly "bloody" idea*  
  
The wolf easily blew down the pig's poor house, and the young pig quickly ran in fear. He saw his brother's wooden house and ran towards it, screaming all the way.  
  
Kuwabara *Still snoring*  
  
Hiei *Almost done cutting*  
  
"Help! Help! The Big bad wolf came and blew my house down!!" They quickly ran into the stick house and locked the doors and windows.  
  
Kuwabara "...My hair...*Snore*...stupid shrimp...*Snore*"  
  
Yusuke "*Yawn* Hmm, I wonder what Keiko's doing."  
  
Hiei is finally done; he kicks Kuwabara a few times for good measure, then dashes off to Yusuke's house.  
  
The Wolf arrived at the stick house, he huffed and puffed and blew the house down!  
  
Hiei "Hey Yusuke, where's the house."  
  
Yusuke "Donno. Where's Kuwabara?"  
  
Hiei "Uhhh, Hn."  
  
The 2 pigs fled in fear to their eldest brother's brick house.  
  
Yusuke starts running, but Hiei overtakes him in less than a second.  
  
The oldest brother quickly ushered his siblings into the brick house, and locked all the doors and windows.  
  
Kurama, now in his fox (Demon) form.  
  
Yoko "WOO HOO!! Off to Las Vegas!!"  
  
Kurama "WHAT!? You promised!!!"  
  
Yoko "I did NOT promise! And you should know by now not to trust me!"  
  
Yoko runs off, in the general direction of Las Vegas. I MEAN THE WOLF CAME AND HUFFED AND PUFFED!  
  
Yusuke "Hiei, get off me."  
  
Hiei "Hn. Hey, I should try shaving you too!"  
  
Yusuke "... O.O ..."  
  
Too bad, the wolf couldn't blow the brick house down, and to make a short story long, he decided to ram the door.  
  
Hiei has gotten his sword out and has a maniacal gleam in his eyes.  
  
Yusuke "*Gulp* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The wolf succeeded in knocking down the door. He went in and ate all the pigs. Hey wait, WHO SWICHED THE SCRIPTS!!  
  
Shizuru "Dang! She's smarter than I thought!"  
  
Um, anyway, the wolf rammed the down the door, uh, and then, um, where's that book!?!?  
  
Yoko "Hehehehe..."  
  
Ok, uh, let's say he didn't listen to the laws of physics and the momentum carried him into the conveniently placed boiling cauldron. THE END!!! ^.^ NOW GET OFF MY STAGE!!!  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
Yusuke "YES! SAFE!!!"  
  
Hiei "I'll get you later..."  
  
YAY!! There goes the first chappie! Review with ideas and stories! Well, review anyway! Yes, you can flame me. AND IF SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG WITH THE SPACING! SORRY!!!! 


	2. Some chappie

A Ramdon Story By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 2 Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Woohoo! Chappie 2!! Too bad I had to repost all of this; my internet is so messed up. Anywho... [Sorry if there is spacing problems]  
  
Kurama, wearing really expensive-looking clothes, drives up with the latest model of a luxury car and huge packages in the backseat.  
  
Yusuke "O.O get lucky?"  
  
Kurama "... you could say that... What's with your hair?"  
  
Hiei "He struggled."  
  
...  
  
Kurama "Okayyyyy, and Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara "What? Nothing's wrong with my hair!"  
  
...  
  
Me "GET ON THE STAGE!!!!"  
  
On stage...  
  
Yusuke "Uhhh, what are we doing again?"  
  
Kurama "Uhm... well, no one gave any suggestions yet."  
  
Off stage...  
  
Me "Refresh. Aww, still none. Refresh. COME ON!!!... Refresh... YAY! A REVIEW!!! WHOOOOO!!!!" [Thanks Pippin]  
  
Anyway...  
  
Kuwabara "So? Now what?"  
  
...  
  
"Hn"  
  
...  
  
Kurama "Maybe that has to do with it."  
  
Kurama points to the background; there is a huge castle and basically medieval scenery.  
  
Yusuke "Ok, how did we not notice that? And this still doesn't tell us what to do."  
  
...  
  
Kuwabara "THE LITTLE MERMAID!!!"  
  
...  
  
Hiei "Baka."  
  
Yusuke "And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Kuwabara "Well, I was watching it last night and it reminded me of that little talking lobster and also there was this..."  
  
Hiei "THAT'S IT!!! I QUIT!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke "Ok, but I get to miss school while I'm here!"  
  
Keiko "Aw no you don't Yusuke! You wanted to get into the same collage as me remember? You promised!!!"  
  
Yusuke "But Keiko! I- OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Not the ear! OW!!!"  
  
I wonder if Keiko ever gets tired of literally dragging Yusuke to school.  
  
Kurama "... Ok, um, I'll go donate all the stuff to charity! Yeah! No! SHUT UP!!! POOR STARVING CHILDREN- NO! NONONONONO!!! Ok, you promise first! PROMISE YOKO!!"  
  
Kuwabara "Are you arguing with yourself again?"  
  
Kurama "Um. Yes."  
  
...  
  
Kurama "Ok! Bye!"  
  
Kuwabara "NO WAIT!!! Don't leave me alone here!!!  
  
Offstage...  
  
Me "AHHHHHHH!!!!!! SOMEONE! %*$^@%$^&@! REVIEW!!!!!!!!"  
  
...  
  
"Ok, calm down, vent anger, breathe. Refresh. Refresh. Come on. Hey, why is Kuwabara standing there alone? GET OFF MY STAGE!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara "But! But! The, Hiei, and... School!! Keiko! And Yoko andandand AHHHHHH!!! NONONONO!!! GET AWAY!!!"  
  
*VROOM* *SCREEEEECH*  
  
Kurama "HEY! Give my car back!!"  
  
Kuwabara *Girly scream*  
  
Me "Must...run...DOWN Killkillkill!!!!!!! YEAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
*Thud* *Splat*  
  
...  
  
Whoops. I guess I have writers block. Don't worry, I'll bring Kuwabara back! And REVIEW!!! Or I might run down someone else, ehehehehe, we wouldn't want that...  
  
Hiei "Hey, that's MY job! Woah, what are you doing? No, NO!! Put that down!!! PUT IT DOW-  
  
*silence* 


	3. Hiei, and Gingerbread mishap

A Ramdon Story By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 3 Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Oh gawd, this took me a while to update. Thank you reviewers! And fanfiction writers DO think alike! So, what were we both thinking of? Well, START READING!!!!  
  
Scene: Kuwabara's room.  
  
Yusuke "*Yawn* So, what do you wanna do?"  
  
Kuwabara "*sigh* I donno, what do You wanna do?"  
  
Yusuke "I donno, whadd you wanna do?"  
  
Kuwabara "I on' no. Whaddya wanna do?"  
  
Shizuru "HEY!!! I'M MAKING COOKIES!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are now wide awake and rush downstairs, but trip and get tangled near the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Shizuru has Hiei by the hair.  
  
Hiei "BAKA NINGEN!!! GET GO!!!"  
  
"No." was the deft reply, followed by a swift kick. [*koff* *koff*]  
  
Hiei "O.O OW!! Why you- AHHHHH!!" *SLAM*  
  
Yes. Shizuru has chucked Hiei into and oven.  
  
Upstairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara are still on the floor, fighting to crawl through the door first. Finally, Kuwabara gets smart and takes out his sword. Er, well, not really smart, seeing that he proceeded to cut a hole on the floor, falling into the kitchen.  
  
Kuwabara "Ow. I WON!!! TAKE THAT URAMESHI!!"  
  
Yusuke "No you didn't! I got through the door first!!"  
  
Shizuru "SHUT UP!! I'm waiting for my cookies."  
  
"O.0 ... Cooooookieeeeeeeee..."  
  
"Hey!! Stop drooling on the carpet!!"  
  
Much later...  
  
Oven "*DING*"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara make a jump for the oven, but end up tangled again. they land on the floor in a heap in front of Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru "*Sigh* Ah well! The cookies are done!! ^___^"  
  
She throws her cigarette at Yusuke, hitting Kuwabara, and goes to open the oven door, revealing a very charred and VERY mad Hiei.  
  
Hiei "GRRRRRRR..."  
  
Somewhere far away...  
  
Kurama "*Humming song*"  
  
*BUHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*  
  
Kurama "O.O!! THAT'S KUWABARA'S HOUSE!! And... Hiei's ki. Oh boy."  
  
Anywho...  
  
Kuwabara "Hey! The cookie ran away!"  
  
Yusuke "Woah, your house is burning!"  
  
Shizuru "... Now where did I put the number for the mental hospital?"  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei is running around on a killing spree. He finally reaches Genkai's temple.  
  
Hiei "Well, better be quite or that old hag will wake up and- OOF!"  
  
Wow, Hiei tripped over a rock and is tumbling down a hill, smashing into many inconveniently placed weapons and targets. Swearing in a weird language the whole way.  
  
Genkai "HEYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I'm trying to SLEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!"  
  
Luckily, Hiei's momentum saved him from a barrage of spirit wave shots and pillows chucked at a high velocity.  
  
Much later...  
  
Hiei has reached a river and is contemplating on how to get across.  
  
Hiei "Hmmm, steal a ningen boat, and maybe kill some on the way. Or maybe just torture them. Or both..."  
  
Kurama "HIEI!! There you are! Did you blow up Kuwabara's house?"  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
Kurama "I'll take that as a yes. What are you doing, standing there?"  
  
Hiei "Trying to get across the river."  
  
Kurama "Oh, fleeing a crime scene?"  
  
Hiei "Ye- I'm mean, no.  
  
...  
  
Maybe."  
  
Kurama "Ok. Want me to help?"  
  
Hiei "I don't trust you fox."  
  
Kurama "Aww, but I have Yoko under control!"  
  
Yoko "No you don't"  
  
Kurama "Shut up."  
  
Yoko "Make me."  
  
Hiei "ARRRRGGG!!! I'll just swim!!!!"  
  
And so, the little koorime swam across the raging river, eventually ending up on the other side.  
  
Hiei "Stupid river. Hey! A house! Wait, I've seen this somewhere before..."  
  
?? "Ok, refresh. Ok, refresh. Refresh. Refresh. AHHHHHH!!! SOMEONE ^&@%*! REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, here's one. Hi Hiei!"  
  
Hiei "Oh yeah, the authoress that makes us act out stories."  
  
Me "THAT'S RIGHT!!! ^___^ and someone wants you to do the gingerbread man!! You can be the gingerbread man!"  
  
Hiei "Hn."  
  
Me "Come on! You get shoved into an oven, chased by many groups of people, and eventually meet a hungry fox and end up drowning in a river!"  
  
Hiei "... Ummmm..."  
  
Across the river...  
  
Kurama "WHATEVER YOKO!!!! Gawd I'm hungry."  
  
And over the hill  
  
Genkai, armed with coffee and a kitchen knife, is after a certain fire demon...  
  
Near a burning house  
  
The firefighters armed with hoses and doctors with 2 straight jackets are wandering around a burned down house, searching for 2 teens, one red haired and one dark, and a young woman. The police have identified the problem, apparently their oven exploded...  
  
Anywhoo...  
  
Hiei "Uhhh... let's do something else..."  
  
Me "Ok then! Review or Hiei will end up... ehehehehehe... *types frantically*"  
  
Hiei "Do it. Or I'll kill you. And your little friend too." 


	4. Halloween, part 1 redone

A Ramdon Story By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 4 Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Rapunzel. Why does everyone want that? I already have a fic on rapunzel!!! But it's not on this site. To lazy to post it. Maybe later.  
  
Oh man, I really got to finish my other fics. This is the only one where I don't have an ending thought up yet. YES, THAT MEANS GIVE SUGGESTIONS!!!  
  
Wow, I'm trying to type 2 chappies at once! Hopefully I don't mix up the 2 stories.  
  
On video cam...  
  
Me "Hey HEY!!!! It's Halloween 2003 and the YYH gang and I are going camping in some dark woods! Cool huh?"  
  
*camera pans out to show most of the YYH cast behind me.*  
  
Yusuke "What fairy tale is this suppose to be?"  
  
Hiei "Is Halloween the one where you get to kill people and throw their bodies on your lawn?  
  
Kurama "Hiei, that one was fake." Hiei "So the others were real!?"  
  
Jin "Why am I here?"  
  
Kuwabara "I'm glad I brought my kitty. No, Eiichi!! COME BACK!!!!!"  
  
A small cat shown quickly dashing away, then there is static.  
  
Me "HI AGAIN!!! We have made camp!! Or, what I think is a tent."  
  
*Camera shows a tent with many holes, it's very lopsided*  
  
Me "Wow! I think there's a fight going on! ^.^"  
  
"BAKAAAA!!! DIEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"No Hiei!!"  
  
"*high pitched scream*  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!"  
  
Me "Yup!! ^____^"  
  
*behind me, a huge blast blows the tent to pieces*  
  
*static*  
  
Kuwabara "Why are we sleeping on the ground again?"  
  
Kurama "Yusuke blasted the tent to pieces."  
  
Yusuke "So?"  
  
Camera moves up and we see Hiei on a tree.  
  
Me "And here's Hiei. Jin seems to be- hey wait, where did he go?"  
  
*A far away scream is heard*  
  
Me "Oh, there he is. Hey wait..."  
  
Kuwabara *Gulp*  
  
*static*  
  
*You see Kuwabara smiling dumbly at the camera*  
  
Kuwabara "HELLLLOOO!!! ^.^ I'm Kuwabara!! Oh, what does this do?"  
  
*His picture gets more are more blurry.*  
  
Voice "AHHHH!!! Give me that!"  
  
*static*  
  
*The screen slowly is slowly getter clearer, but it is still hazy.*  
  
Me "Here we go. I can't believe that baka. Messing with my camera. Now I have to readjust all this and- hey, go away. I said- ... HOLY- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
*static*  
  
Kurama "Hello! Well, I think I fixed the resolution. Well, the authoress seems to be, Uhhh, Unavailable. Heh. ^.^;;"  
  
Kuwabara "AHHHHH!!! SHE'S GOOOOOOOONNNNEEEEE!!!!! Like, *sniff* Jin. *sniff*.  
  
Yusuke "Ahh shut up. Kurama, give me that."  
  
*screen now shows Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke "Hello! We're gonna find those 2. I bet their hiding behind that tree.  
  
*static*  
  
*Camera shows Yusuke outside.*  
  
Yusuke "Ok, I couldn't find them. Well, they're probably home. Yeah. That's it."  
  
Voice "Yyyyyyyuuuuussssuuuukkkkeee...."  
  
Yusuke "Uh, I better go check that out.  
  
Yusuke placed the camera on a rock and slowly goes toward the voice.  
  
Yusuke "Hello? Anyone? Oh, I guess I was ju- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
*camera shows the ground, getting closer and closer, until it seems to hit the dirt. The picture seems to shake a little*  
  
[The camera has slid off the rock and hit the ground]  
  
*static*  
  
TOOOO BEEEEE CONNNNTINUUUUEEEEEDDDD!!!!!!!  
  
Review!!!  
  
[AND STOP RINGING MY DOORBELL!!!! No candy!!! Stupid kids can't read the sign apparently.] 


	5. Halloween, part 2, and a mini story

A Ramdon Story By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 5 Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Oh yeah, I redid the spacing on the last chappie, so if it confused you, read it again.  
  
*Static*  
  
Voice1 "Hn. Hey fox, I found it."  
  
Voice2 "Thanks Hiei"  
  
*Screen show Kurama*  
  
Kurama "Hello! This is Kurama, and don't worry, Yusuke is fine. I think. I hope. Hey, a house! Let's go in!"  
  
Voice1 "No."  
  
Kurama "Fine. Later Hiei."  
  
*Static*  
  
*Screen shows Hiei*  
  
Hiei "Look you, Kurama is gone. Good thing I followed him. Hn."  
  
*Static*  
  
Hiei "Stupid house. Why can't I find anyone's ki? Huh?"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
*Thud*  
  
*Click*  
  
*Lights turn on*  
  
Voice3 "AHHHH!! Botan, you knocked out Hiei!!"  
  
Voice4 "Uhhh. Oops?"  
  
*Camera shows Keiko*  
  
Keiko "Hey! The camera! I was looking for this. Well, now we have to wait for Hiei to wake up..."  
  
*Static*  
  
*Camera shows the room, the lights are off again*  
  
"Look, he's waking up."  
  
"Got the lights?"  
  
"Yup, on 3. 1...2...THREE!!"  
  
"SURPRISE HIEI!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
*Static*  
  
In Yusuke's house...  
  
Everyone in the movie is laughing their heads off. Well, except for Hiei.  
  
Botan "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That was so great!!"  
  
Hiei "Hn. So it was you that knocked me out."  
  
Me *Ejects tape* "Ok, I'm keeping this!!!"  
  
Hiei "No without a head you aren't!!" *Takes out sword*  
  
Me "AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Yusuke "Pass!!!"  
  
And so, this chappie ends with the Yu Yu Cast playing keep-the-tape-away- from-Hiei.  
  
[Notes: Sorry if these chappies were confusing, basically, Keiko, Botan, and a lot of other girls hid in a house, and slowly kidnapped most of boys to they could make a surprise party for Hiei (it's his birthday! ^.^) Unfortunately, it ended up with a lot of bruises and a tape chopped into 38 pieces.]  
  
~~~~Mini story~~~~  
  
Me "Hey, Yoko, everyone seems to like you and they want you to steal stuff"  
  
Yoko "Really? Can I go now?"  
  
Me "Well, first we play a game, basically, I dare you to steal something and after doing that, you dare me to steal something. When you can't steal what you're dared to, you lose. Got it?"  
  
Yoko "Sure. You want to go first?"  
  
Me "Ok, fine...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey People! Review!! First I wanted Yoko to kidnap our president (I live in America) anyone else want that? Anyone like this mini-story? Well, tell me what you want stolen or see the YYH cast act out! 


End file.
